For Richer or For Poorer
by YukiiSenpai
Summary: Sasuke, a teen billionaire ended up having a deal with his friend. The deal was to make a 'poor' girl fall in love to him. But courting a poor girl is very different from courting a rich one that Sasuke's used to. We'll he succeed? What of the girl? R&R!
1. Lifestyle of the rich and famous

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Naruto nor any characters related to it. All of these craps are just plain fictional, my own thoughts, and nothing more. Hehehe!! Bleh! You can't sue me…

* * *

**Rays shine through the silk and velvet blue curtain imported from Turkey. It crawled to a carpet, a blue one, a blue comfortable carpet imported from Germany and another one suddenly appeared on an elegant ocean-colored table and rose to the sky-colored vase imported from China, leaving its blue rose untouched. Yes! Every single thing in this room is imported, from the cement used in making this place, to the furnitures that adorn it. Yet, with all this luxury and extravagance found in this room, there's one thing that's still simple… its **_**owner**_**.**

**From the untouched flower, the beam moved to a king-size bed with countless comforters in it all from France. Then it crawled to a sleeping figure, a beautiful sleeping figure. The stream of light met his adorable closed eyes and made it open. The sleeping thing woke up and half sat half laid. He pressed a button located on the blue Spanish made table behind him and spoke. **_**Maryrose, could you please bring me my breakfast? And oh- I'd prefer African grounded coffee beans than Indonesian, got it? And bring Danica with you too.**_** He let go of the button and yawned.**_** Another booorrriiing day**_**. He thought, a little bent out of shape and wishing that he had been in a different house, a different family or to put it simply, in a different life.**

**Uchiha Sasuke, **_**the**_** Uchiha Sasuke. The guy is the second son of Uchiha Fugaku, the world's second richest man who sent Bill Gates falling down to the 4****th**** richest person alive on Forbes. Not only that, he's company's also the king of Computer Market. JAV incorporated brought Macintosh and Windows to its extinction and ruled every single softwares and products that could possibly and **_**impossibly**_** be produced by man. So much for the luckiest son alive! Yeah… he's the luckiest for me, and obviously for you, but not for him. **

**There was once a tail that spread like a virus in Japan. It was once told that the Uchiha children only drunk milk produced by a certain cow imported from Australia. This certain cow was professionally breeded for the Uchihas and is only allowed to eat Cabbages from Russia and other veggies from Europe. It's not allowed to take weeds nor allowed to step on soil. This precious cow lives in a room made of gold (atleast, the cow didn't turn to gold itself. Lol!). Well, that's just a tale so don't over react alright?**

**A loud bang was heard from the golden door, all from Vienna including its screws and nails. An electronic voice spoke.**

"Who is it?"

"It's me Sasuke-senpai. I'm with Danica-chan and I brought your breakfast." The personal maid of Uchiha spoke.

**Would you believe that even their maids are not from around Japan. Yes, that's a fact. Maryrose. Maryrose Alcantara, was all the way from Spain. She has an ebony half curly half straight hair. Her outer layer is white, as white as snow (sh**

**e's not snow white alright). She has a natural blush on her cheeks and chinky eyes. And yes, she's just a maid, a personal made of a raven haired man.**

"Oh, yes. Come in…" A familiar charming voice spoke

**The door opened by itself and the two servants got in, as careful as they could. Amazement can be seen through their dark brown eyes. They've been here in this room for almost five years now but they are still astonished on how architects perfectly designed this 50 square meter room and how interior designers did this space without a hint of flaw.**

"Just leave the food there in that table." The dark-coal eyes ordered.

"Which table my lord? The Italian? German? Spanish? Or Indian?" Maryrose asked with a big smile on her face.

"Anywhere would do."

The maiden placed the tray on the Spanish made side table, a little proud that it came from her home country.

"Are there anymore milord?" She asked again.

"Nah. You could leave Danica-chan and me now."

"Yes milord." She said then bowed.

**Both of them waited for the sound 'tick', signaling that the door is closed. After hearing the sound, they waited for another 30 seconds before they started talking. Danica and Sasuke had been doing this for a year now. It's already there hobby so they already mastered the technique of **_**hiding**_**. Danica met Sasuke's look.**

"Is she gone?" The raven man asked

"Yeah…"

**They both laughed at each other.**

"Hey Bestfriend, uhm… I gotta tell you something." The billionaire youth asked

"What is it buddy?" The maid replied, while elbowing her friend.

**Yes! It's not an error. They really are bestfriends. Danica, a simple short haired girl whose all the way from Australia **_**is**_** Sasuke's bestfriend. They have been bestfriends for a year now **_**secretly**_** because… you know! Reputation… Coming from a rich and famous family and having a maid as your bestfriend is totally insane!**

"I'm bored…" The guy said, while scratching his perfect hair.

The girl laughed

"Hahahaha! Again? I've heard that a million times from you! Hahaha!" she laughed until tears fell from her eyes

"Hey.. this isn't funny you know! I need something to amuse me…" He cried

"Well, have you tried dating?"

"Yeah… and all of them sucks! They're just some rich spoiled girls who'd do anything for cash! Are all girl's like that?"

Then Danica hit him on the head, messing his hair.

"Aw! That hurts!"

"You're really crazy aren't you! Well, not all girls are like that. Try dating commoners, fool!" She yelled

"Hey! Keep your voice down or they'll hear us. And… date a commoner? You mean court someone who's not financially equal as me…? That's ridiculous! Besides, that girl might know me and might report me to dad, _ohhh… creepy…_"

"Oh Yeah?! Well, try courting one… and if she becomes your girlfriend… then I'll tell you the ultimate way on how to become bored-free all day!"

"Uhm… I dunno if that will—"

"Ha! Scared are you?"

"No I'm not! Ok! I'll take the deal, and make sure you tell me that bored-free thingy ok?"

"We've got a deal then?"

"Yeah…"

"And uhm… before you do our deal… just PLEASE take a bath now!"

"Hey! I take a bath everyday! And besides, who would do girl hunting while they stink?" The raven joked

"Well… I'd better go to work now! Tata!"

"Yeah… better.. or I'll fire you! Hahaha!! Nah just joking…."

**The automatic door automatically opened for Danica. But before she stepped out, she remembered something. A tip for her senpai….**

"Oh! Sasuke, before you go… make sure to use Chevy rather than your Veyron ok?" she ended their conversation with a wink

* * *

**He enterd his magnificent blue marble tiled bathroom. Hundreds of lights came to life when they heard their master's harmonic clap. He walked towards the mirror, and checked his flawless face and asked himself. **_Hmmm... I like to take petal bath than milk bath. But what flower? French Rose? Amazon Carnation? Oh- Yeah... Arabian Jasmine is better! _**Then he pressed a button again, this time it was beside his golden jacuzzi with diamonds as its front design. **_Yes milord?_** Maryrose spoke again... and as usual, her senpai answered as charming as ever. **_Could you please bring a set of white arabian jasmine and honey at my bathroom. And don't knock anymore, just go inside okie? _**The spanish made replied as elegant as she can, _Yes milord..._**

**After a few minutes, Maryrose already got to her master's room and followed his master's order not to knock anymore. She barged in, ignoring the sensational beauty of the door. The maiden went inside the blue bathroom and explored every part. She then walked towards the jacuzzi... and almost fainted! She saw... Uchiha Sasuke relaxing at his golden jacuzzi half _naked, _revealing his muscular torso. The billionaire didn't seem to notice her and she didn't want too! She was too busy staring at his body. But after a few minutes that seemed a life time for Maryrose, Uchiha broke the silence.**

"Maryrose?" He checked. A little confused.

No answer came so he asked again

"Maryrose?" He half yelled

The Spanish came to her senses this time but she still can't take her eyes of the beautiful view.

"H-Here's yo-your ara-rabian j-j-jasmine se-senpai. And H-here's the H-Hon-n-ey." She handed it to him shakily, almost spilling the honey.

"Ok! That's all Maryrose... you could go now..."

"Y-Yeah... I-I-I sh-shall g-go... now... s-senp-pai..." She walked away but still staing at his master's body. (what a pervert)

**After an hour of intense cleaning session. Sasuke got to his HUGE walk-in closet and chose a Versace top and bottom, Gucci shoes and an omega watch. _Well, these are the cheapest of the cheapest things I have._****He went out of his room, locking it with a coputerized lock which only his finger print could open it. He thn walked down of their mansion's grand red carpeted staires as every servant in that house line up side by side to greet him.**

"Good morning sire!" They all said in chorus.

"Good morning to all of you too... hehe..." He smiled at them marvelously.

"Are there aything you wish, milord?" The butcher asked politely

"Uhm.. yeah... prepare my car..."

"What car sire? Bugatti Veyron? Lamborghini? BMW? Saleen? or Ferrari?" The butcher replied while checking his laptop if he missed any of his master's favorite car

"Uhm... do we have... che-che... chevrolet?" He asked. Not sure if he pronounced the word correctly.

The man checked his laptop, searching for a chevrolet car in their garage.

"Yes milord, would you take the model for 2010?"

"Nah. The oldest one we've got. What is it?"

"Model 1978 sire."

"Oops! To old! How 'bout model 2001?"

"Model 2001 is silver, but i don't recommend you using that milord! It has weak shock absorber."

"Don't worry about it... i'll be fine"

"if that's the case sire, then i'll go get your driver."

"Nah! I'll drive... give me the keys..."

"Wha--"


	2. Found Her

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

"if that's the case sire, then i'll go get your driver."

"Nah! I'll drive... give me the keys..."

"Wha--"

* * *

**The _Bugatti Veyron_ 16.4 is a ****mid-engine****sports car**** produced by ****Volkswagen AG**** subsidiary ****Bugatti Automobiles SAS**** introduced in 2005. It is the quickest accelerating and decelerating road-legal production car in the world, and it was the world's fastest road-legal production car.Powered by a 1,001 PS (987 hp/736 kW) ****W16 engine****, it is able to achieve an average top speed of 408.47 km/h (253.81 mph). The car reached full production in September 2005, and is handcrafted in a factory Volkswagen built near the former Bugatti headquarters in Château St Jean in ****Molsheim**** (****Alsace****, ****France****). It is named after French racing driver ****Pierre Veyron****, who won the ****24 hours of Le Mans**** in 1939 while racing for the original ****Bugatti**** firm.**

**The _Lamborghini Murciélago_ is a ****sports car**** produced by Italian automaker ****Automobili Lamborghini S.p.A.**** and designed by ****Luc Donckerwolke****. It was introduced in 2002 as the successor to the ****Diablo****. The Murciélago is a two-door, two-seat ****coupé****. To celebrate the company's 40 years in operation, 50 special edition Murciélagos were built during the autumn of 2003. An open-top version called the Murciélago Roadster was introduced in 2004 for the 2005 model year. The roadster features similar performance to the coupé with a more aggressive rear flank, as well as a considerably higher price tag.**

**The _Saleen S7_ is a limited production, hand built ****automobile**** developed jointly by ****Saleen****, Hidden Creek Industries, Phil Frank Design, and ****Ray Mallock Ltd.**** with RML taking full credit designing and developing the S7, and produced solely by Saleen in ****Irvine, California****. It is the first car produced by Saleen not based on an existing design. The S7 debuted on ****August 19****, ****2000**** at the Monterey Historic Races. From 2000 until 2004, the S7 featured a naturally aspirated ****V8 engine**** with 550 horsepower. In 2005, the S7 was replaced by the S7 Twin Turbo, which featured a more powerful ****twin-turbo**** system that boosted engine power to 750 ****horsepower**** (760 ****PS****/559 ****kW****) and the top speed to an estimated 200 ****miles per hour**** (321 ****km/h****).**

**He had those choices and so many more excelent vehicles! But he chose Chevrolet Cavalier. **

**The Cavalier was a compact Chevrolet produced from 1978 to 2005. The Cavalier is widely cited as the most successful of Chevrolet's long line of cars aimed at combatting the influx of compact imported vehicles, starting with the Corvair, Vega, Monza and the Chevette, with the Cavalier leading up to current Cobalt. The Chevrolet Vega defined the subcompact class, before being replaced by both the Monza and the Chevette. After the exit of the Vega, the Monza and Chevette would do little to expand Chevrolet's share of small cars, but the arrival of the front-wheel-drive Cavalier would change this.**

**Ha! Compare that car to the previous one... that's just junk! He hated using _junk_ cars but he has no choice. He had to do it to be ultimately bored-free!**

"So uhm... Ms. Danica. Did I pronounce it correctly?" He smirked at his bestfriend

"No _milord. _Your pronounciation is _very_ wrong.Its pronounce as _shevrolei, _not _tsevrolet_ senpai." She glared at him and bowed

"Oh! Is that so? Well, since you know lots about _shevrolei_. You _might_ wanna _come_ with me and teach me _more_." He said sarcastically

"I'm _so_ sorry milord. But I have lots of th--" She didn't finished because her friend butted in

"_My_ Orders Ms. Danica. Now Richard, hand me the keys." He smirked again

"H-Here's the keys milord."

**He stared at the keys and wondered where's that lock and unlock thing you press for the doors. _That's suppose to be with the keys_. He thought, as he wondered if his servants misplaced it.**

"Uhm... Richard! Where's the button that you press? You know... to lock and unlock the doors?"

"My apologies milord. That car isn't automatic."

"WHAT?!" He yelled and felt like throwing the keys and the _car_ to the garbage barge.

"Would you like me to replace it milord?"

"Y-Ye-s" But Danica elbowed him at his waist. "I mean no. This car's just fine. Uhm... so me and Danica will go now..."

They all bowed to him as he walked out of the mansion.

**When both of them finally sat down peacefully at the car. Sasuke felt as if he sat at the most uncomfrotable seat ever!**

"Aww!! This car sure sucks Danica! It's the most unappealing thing i've ever saw! Not automatic, small, no CD player! No TV! No COMPUTER! NO INTERNET CONNECTION! And-and... this seat... AAARRRGGGHHH!!" he bursted

His buddy hit him on the head again for the second time this day

"Just shut up and drive okay?" she shouted

"Yeah... whatever..."

Then he started the engine and drove the car.

**They both stared at their surrounding... hoping to find a potential girlfriend... but failed to do so... basically because of Sasuke!**

"That girl's too shady!"

"She's too short!"

"Too tall!"

"What kind of hair is that?!"

"Eww!! Ugly skin tone!"

"Was that a mole on her face?"

"Too sexy..."

"Too fat..."

"Nerd!"

**It seemed to Danica that Sasuke has comments on every girl they saw! 5 hours have passed but still no luck so they decided to take their lunch first.**

"Hey let's eat..." She said after hearing her stomach grumble

"Ok! What do you like? Steak? Salmon? What?"

"Uhm... a value meal of a fast food should be fine..."

"FAST FOOD?!" He cried, "THAT'S DIRTY FOOD DANICA! MOM SAID THEY DON'T HAVE HYGEINE CONTROL!!"

Another hit on the head...

"STUPID! We could go girl hunting while eating! You can't find poor people in Steak Houses!" She yelled.. wondering how she got a dumb bestfriend like him...

"Okay... Fine..." He said while mouthing some words

**They arrived at the fast food reataurant. From the moment the billionaire stepped in it, he smelled the awful odor of fast food _foods_.**

"ARGH! This Place STINKS!" He shouted, forgetting that he's in a public place

"_SHUT UP!"_She whispered exhasperately

Then he came to his senses. He was so embarrased that he just nodded his head and walked towards a vacant table...

_"You're so stupid! You can't be any stupider than that! You're the stupidest human and **living thing** in this world!" _She whispered madly at him..

"I know! And I'm sorry..."

**While waiting for the menu, they started their business again... girl hunting...**

"Hey! How 'bout that girl over there! She's kinda cute you know!" The short-haired girl said.. pointing at the cashier.

"Nah! Hate cashiers..."

"How 'bout that one?"

"Too messy..."

"That one?"

"Too thin."

"Her?"

"Too... prostitute... hehe..."

"How 'bout that lady who just came in..?"

"Too-" He didn't finish because the waitress came.

**The raven-haired man stared at the waitress. At her pink hair, green eyes, wide forehead, and fair complexion...**

"perfect!"

"Huh? Too perfect? There's no such thing. Nobody can be _too_ perfect." His buddy said out of confusion

"No... Perfect...!!" Sasuke corrected but can't still be understood by her friend

"Huh?" She replied. But the waitress interrupted

"Good Afternoon. May I take you orders please?" an angelic voice spoke.

"Uhm... Could we have this... Meal 1 and Meal 3?" Danica spoke

"Yes ma'am. And how about drinks?"

"Uhm I'll have Iced tea. How 'bout you Sasuke?"

"Water is fine..." he replied charmingly.

"So uhm... Meal 1 and 3 plus Iced Tea and water. Are there anymore Ma'am and Sir?"

"No. that's all." Danica did all the talking

"Oh. Uhm Sir! You might wanna keep that OMEGA watch of yours to a safe place. That watch is extremely expensive and the fast food will not take any responsiblity in case of loss or damage. Sorry sir..." Sasuke was pretty sure that it was an angel he heard talking...

'_Dummy!!'_ Danica thought

Then the beautiful waitress walked away

"I thought I told you to wear cheap stuffs?!" His bestfriend bursted

"This _is_ my cheapest watch!" He corrected.

"Aaarrgghhh!! We'll go shopping later Sasuke!"

"Yeah... no problem! Oh by the way...I found one now..." Her master said enthusiastically

"Yeah I know! The waitress?"

"How did you know?!" He half shouted. Surprised that he didn't know that MIND READING is one of her bestfriend's abilities...

"I could see it..."

"Ohh... so you _read_ minds by seeing a person..." He said insultingly.

"OUCH!"

Another hit on the head!

--

**Uhm... Reviews!**


	3. Old Friend, New Friend

"Ohh

"Ohh... so you _read_ minds by seeing a person..." He said insultingly.

"OUCH!"

Another hit on the head!

* * *

**Would you believe that billionaires are worse than common people when paying fast foods? That includes Uchiha Sasuke, he certainly has **_**no**_** money to pay the fast food. Why? It's because he didn't expect that Fast Foods don't **_**accept**_** Visa Cards, so Danica has to do all the paying. After that incident in the Fast Food, Uchiha promised himself that he will **_**not**_**, in all his remaining life, eat in a Fast Food.**

**They went inside Chevrolet again. Sasuke hit the wheels and is still can't believe that he didn't have **_**money**_** to pay for all those stuff. He was also thinking about Danica. Common people, like maids, don't have lots of money like him, even though Danica is his bestfriend that doesn't exclude her from being a **_**common**_** people. **_**Maybe she spent all her remaining money to pay for that bill**_**. He thought while thinking of a plan how to repay it.**_** Hmmm? I couldn't repay it by using REAL money, that would be insulting. What? Think. Think. Think. Think Oh! Yeah…I remember! We're going to shop(even though I don't know why). I'll just treat her to a shopping spree, considering that she's still wearing a maid's uniform.**_** So he shifted gears and arrived at a fabulous shopping mall, where extravagant persons are the only one who could come in. You'll need to show your passport or other identification i.d in order to come in.**

"Sir. Identification please." Then Sasuke showed his I.D and was able to pass.

"Ma'am. I.D please." The guard said with his right eyebrow up.

"I'm Sorry. But I'm just a personal maid of Mr. Uchiha." Danica replied, annoyed to the fact that she's downgrading herself.

"I'm Sorry Ma'am but you'll have to wait outside." The guard said insultingly

**When Sasuke felt that Danica wasn't following him, he walked back to the guard and was surprised to find Danica there, being shouted by the guard.**

"You're Not ALLOWED to go her MAID!" the guard yelled.

**Sasuke was getting pissed off because of the guard. He has no right to shout at other people and downgrade them, especially his bestfriend. **_**Who is he to tell those things to Danica? He's **__just__** a guard.**_** He thought.**

"Uhm… Excuse me… But may I please ask your name?" He questioned the guard, not showing a hint of annoyance.

"Edward Parkington, sir." A little proud that an Uchiha asked his name.

**Sasuke then grabbed his cellphone and phoned someone. **_**Hi Mr. Kuramoto. Yeah… thank you… yeah… its me… Uchiha Sasuke…there's a guard here… yeah… Edward Parkington is his name… Really?... One of the best guards…. Well, I doubt that… no…. certainly…. But he's really not doing his job correctly right now… Oh… Yes… How did you know that I want you to **_**Fire** _**him… Thank you…**_** The raven haired man then returned the cellphone to his pocket and called his bestfriend.**

"C'mon Danica!" He shouted, not minding the trembling guard.

"Oh… o-ok…" Danica replied still in a state of shock at how rich people control the lives of common people.

_Rich people are really lucky. With just a phone call, they could ruin a life of others._

**Then the walked further to the glass tiles of the entrance and Danica is still not in her usual mood. Sasuke then checked her.**

"Hey Danica! Why are you so quiet?"

"A while ago… You just… fired a man." Danica replied not looking at Sasuke

"Oh that. Well, he will find another job soon." He said, not even feeling guilty of what he did.

"But Sasuke! His not rich like you! He doesn't wear signatured clothes! Or—or even get to drive a Mercedes Benz! He's just poor! A poor person with a family to_ feed_! You don't have to be so harsh! Just think of his family!." She bursted, tears nearly dropping from his eyes.

"But he's insulting you Danica! Nobody in this world has the right to insult others!" He replied, but with a lower tone than his friend.

"Well, you just did." She replied coldly then walked out.

**Sasuke was following her but he can't catch up. He doesn't know what's wrong with Danica. He just did what was right.**

"Hey!! Danica!!" He yelled while running, hoping that he would be heard by his friend.

**But he failed. The short haired girl didn't stop running, instead, she ran faster. Sasuke was out of breath. He couldn't catch her. He just stopped there and panted. He's dark-coal eyes didn't notice that he was already far from the mall. Infact, too far that the stunning light of the mall was not to be found there. He was just there in a dark and cold alley that he never even set foot on before. While he was thinking **_**hardly**_** about what happened, a voice spoke.**

"Hey, that's a nice top you have there." Said an ugly-looking face

"Yeah…gasp…thanks..gasp. Hey! Do you know gasp where's the waygasp out here?" he asked, still gasping for air.

"Right there kiddo.." The guy said, pointing at the south direction.

"OK! Thanks!" Then as he was about to run, The guy blocked him. This time, Sasuke realized that another two ugly-faced guy appeared.

"You look like your rich!" Said the second person.

"Yeah. Your shoes are nice and your watch, OMEGA huh?" another said.

"How 'bout your wallet?" someone said.

Now, Sasuke knows his in trouble… and he needs to get out of there fast.

"Hehe.. This? Uhm… th-this is just i-imitation. This watch? I- I got it from a bargain. Hehe." He replied while trembling.

It was already late when he felt the pistol on his head…

"hand over your wallet!"

But when the robber looked at the thing, he figured out that it was just an empty wallet. No money, nothing was to be found there.

"What?! Where's the money!"

"I told you, I have no money!" He responded

"We have to kill you then…"

"Wha—"

_**So I guess this is it. Mother, Father, I'm sorry I didn't fulfill your dreams for me. Danica, please forgive me for I shall die now.**_** He emoted. As the guy was about to pull the trigger, a loud TUCK was heard. **_**No!! I'm dead!! Ohh… Blood! God forgive all my si—"**_** He didn't finish because he noticed that those three were lying down neatly on the ground with there white eyes bulging open.**

_**What? How did this happen? Was this a miracle? Did God sent an angel to save me?**_** He thought gladly. Then he recognized pink-haired and green-eyed girl standing right infront of him, holding a piece of wooden stick.**_** Hey, she's the waitress back at the Fast Food.**_** He thought. Then it came to his senses that this girl was really an **_**angel**_**, **_**his**_** angel...**

* * *

**HI!! BYE!!**


End file.
